Robot Wars Extreme: Series 1/Flipper Frenzy
Robot Wars Extreme: Series 1/Flipper Frenzy featured four of the best performing flippers in the UK Series competing in a melee. It was the main event of the 13th episode of Robot Wars Extreme: Series 1. *This was the first time that all robots disregarded each other and attacked the House Robots (House Robot Rebellions not included). *This episode famously housed the closest that competitor robots came to throwing a House Robot Out of the Arena. However, despite the combined efforts of three robots, Sergeant Bash remained in the arena Competing Robots *The four robots chosen for this fight had all flipped two robots out of the arena during either Extreme 1 or Series 5. Wheely Big Cheese *Team Members: Roger Plant, John McGugan & Murray Wharf *Weight: 99kg *Dimensions: 1.32m x 0.95m x 0.44m *Power: 2 x 24V Motors *Weapon: Titanium Flipper Thermidor 2 *Team Members: David Harding & Ian Harvey *Weight: 95kg *Dimensions: 1.00m x 0.8m x 0.34m *Power: 2 x 750W Motors *Weapon: Pneumatic Flipper & Claws Bigger Brother *Team Members: Ian Watts, Joe Watts & Ellie Watts *Weight: 96kg *Dimensions: 0.8m x 0.8m x 0.4m *Power: 24V Electric Motor *Weapon: Pneumatic Powered Flipper Chaos 2 *Team Members: George Francis, Ian Swann, Richard Swann *Weight: 83kg *Dimensions: 0.9m x 0.71m x 0.38m *Power: 24V Electric Motor *Weapon: Pneumatic Powered Flipper Flipper Frenzy Immediately, Wheely Big Cheese drove off in pursuit of Matilda, whilst Bigger Brother and Chaos 2 lured Bash out of his CPZ. When Bash attacked, Chaos 2 and Thermidor 2 flanked him and Thermidor 2 flipped him up into the air, tossing the House Robot several feet. Bash retreated, and Bigger Brother darted in, flipping Bash on its side. Meanwhile, Wheely Big Cheese was struggling against Matilda, and missed a flip. Matilda slammed into Wheely Big Cheese's wheel with her flywheel, tossing it back. Successive blows seemed to immobilise Wheely Big Cheese, and Matilda ruthlessly shunted it into her CPZ. Chaos 2 activated the pit release, and rejoined Bigger Brother and Thermidor 2 in attacking Bash. Wheely Big Cheese had indeed become immobilised, but the other three were very much on top of the battle against Bash, as Chaos 2 flipped Bash into a CPZ. Then, Bigger Brother and Chaos 2 combined to attempt to flip Bash out of the arena, but just fell short. Chaos 2 flipped Bash again, almost righting him, and then Thermidor 2 flipped him, putting him back on his wheels. However, before Bash could move, Chaos 2 flipped him again, so that now his flamethrower rested outside of the arena. Chaos 2 was just about to finished Bash off when Matilda charged in, buffeting Chaos 2 aside with her flywheel. Thermidor 2 attempted to flip Matilda, but became beached on her side, and Chaos 2 flipped itself over trying to flip Refbot. Thermidor weaved out from between the angry House Robots, but Chaos 2 was not as lucky, as Matilda hit it whilst it was trying to self-right, and put it on its side. Thermidor 2's flipper blocked Chaos 2 from falling onto its flipper, and Chaos 2 was immobilised on its side. Meanwhile, Bigger Brother had broken down attempting to flip Bash out earlier on, its flipper stuck open. Refbot positioned it on the floor flipper, away from the battle. Thermidor 2 was the only robot left, and it fought Matilda, trying to flip the House Robot, but cease was called. Despite the mayhem of the battle, with Thermidor 2 the only competitor moving at the end, it was declared the winner. Winner: Thermidor 2 Category:Robot Wars Extreme 1 Category:Extreme 1 Episode 13